Cinta Segi empat
by Tam-Miawmiau
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menyukai Naruto.. Naruto sendiripun walau sering bertengkar dengan Sakura, sebenarnya dlm dirinya menyukai Sakura.. Sakura yg amat mencintai Sasuke tdk membiarkn Sasuke brdekatan dgn Hinata. RnR yah


Nah.. Nieh fic pertamaku.. Walaupun agak aneh.. Mohon dimaklumi, juga kalo ada kesalahan.

*.*.*

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuHina.

Warning: Don't like! Don't read! Lebai! Gaje!

(Normal POV)

Laki-laki berambut kuning sedang berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku untuk membeli makanan kesukaannya, mie ramen. Dari kejauhan datang lah seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan setengah berlari menuju ketempat laki-laki itu.

"OI! Naruto asik-asik makan pula, Tar telat kita!" Kata gadis itu dengan teriak sambil memukul kepala laki-laki berambut durian itu.

"ITAII! Sakura, santai aja lah. Lagipula guru Kakashi tak akan marah." kata Naruto dengan santainya sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan Sakura (?).

"AH! aku tidak peduli lagi lah sama kamu!'' Sakura lalu memukul lagi kepala durian Naruto yang sudah benjol. Akibatnya kepala Naruto pun benjol dua. Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan. Sakurapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang kesakitan.

''Ukh sakit sekali pukulan Sakura. Ah,uda mampus aja dia, yang penting mie ramen!Eeehhh ko!Pesan mie ramennya satu mangkok lagi ya!''.

*.*.*.*

Di perjalanan Sakura menuju ke sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dengan setengah berlari dia menuju tempat Sasuke. Sewaktu melihat wajah sasuke yang begituganteng,cooL,mukanya langsung dirinya sedang terbang di atas langit. Aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke begitu bersinar. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa risih. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri dan berkata,

''Aaa...anu sasuuu..saaassuuu.. pagi!'' gugup Sakura ,tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan dan terus aja berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

''Ah aku dicuekin .hiks. Pangerankuu sasuke terlalu cooL. Nieh gara-gara Naruto! Aku telat beberapa detik jadinya dicuekin! Ukh!aku benci Narutoooo! kubunuh diaaa!'' Sakura berlari menuju ke kedai mie ramen tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dan menabrak semua yang ada didepannya.

*.*.*.*

''NARUTO! mana kau!kau da buat aku gagal mendekati Sasuke!Sialan!cepad keluar kau!''teriak Sakura dengan sangat emosi di depan kedai ichiraku.

Dengan malas akhirnya Naruto pun keluar dari kedai. "Apaan sih! Mengganggu aja loh. Kamu ga lihat ya orang lagi makan sakura-chan?'' kata Naruto membuat Sakura semakin sweetdrop. Sakura semakin emosi, serasa gunung berapi sudah mau meletus,

"Makan makan makan!makan aja kerjamu!kau ga tau malu ya,uda berbuat onar, rakus, genit ,dan bla bla bla..." Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan perkataan yang menyinggung !suara naruto memukul meja,

"Siapa sih yang tak tau malu sebenarnya. Dikerumunan orang byk begini kamu bisa-bisanya menuduh aku seperti gitu. Emangnya kamu punya bukti kalo itu salahku? Banyak org yang lihat kamu kek org gila tau!Coba katakan apa SALAHKU?" Protes Naruto dengan tegas.

DEG!Sakura akhirnya sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya diantara kerumunan orang byk. Sakura pun menjadi malu dan lari meninggalkan naruto.

"Kapan la dia bisa baik-baik ama aku. Sasuke aja kerja nya. CIH! Gara-gara Sasuke aku yang kena getahnya terus! AAAA! Aku benci! Apa lebih nya dibandingkan aku, padahal kan aku cukup .sial!''keluh naruto sambil meninggalkan kedai itu.

*.*.*.*

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seperti ada org yg sedang membuntutinya. Lalu Naruto pun berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sekolah.

Tap.. Tap...Tap Tap...

''Ukh!Daritadi hampir 15 menit aku jalan tapi rsanya dia tetap mengikuti aku..AAARG sapa sih! buat orang jadi curigaa aja...ngg...tunggu aku punya ide.''

Lalu Naruto lari sekencang-kencangnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil menunggu seseorang yang membuntutinya melewati tempat dimana Naruto bersembunyi.

Sudah 5 menit Naruto menunggu tetapi tidak ada yang datang menuju ke tempat dia. Naruto pun merasa lega dan lelah.

Dia pun segera berjalan lagi. Saat dia berbalik badan,

''AAAAAAAA'' teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

To be continued

Gomen gak bisa bikin panjang.. tangan uda pada pegel..

fic ini dibantu oleh teman saya bernama Arisu yama-chan.. Ada yang mengenalnya? Hehe..

Nah revieeew pliiis :)


End file.
